<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weary With Toil by Monsterunderkilt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408523">Weary With Toil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt'>Monsterunderkilt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Manse [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Celebrities - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fanfic - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Shakespeare - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet private moment far from the worldly chaos. </p><p>Co-starring Sonnet XXVII by William Shakespeare</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Manse [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weary With Toil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Weary with toil, I haste me to my bed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dear repose for limbs with travel tired;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As I walk out onto the bedroom balcony, the solar lights flick on, illuminating the flowerbeds in the twilit courtyard below. I lean on the railing and breath deeply, closing my eyes so I can fully appreciate the gentle sound of the breeze settling down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But then begins a journey in my head,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To work my mind, when body's work's expired:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hollow ears full of the silence, I listen dearly for a stirring behind me—any little click, chink, step, or sigh—that will carry through the dry air. The last of the sun’s bleeding shine stains the sky. It dims as my heart never could, even when the aubergine night’s enveloping velvet curtain falls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For then my thoughts (from far where I abide)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intend a zealous pilgrimage to thee,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In my reverie, I miss the opening of the bedroom door and only hear it shut out the world behind it. The sock-padded steps stealthily cross the carpet and the threshold, and I feel the vibrations of every footfall grow closer. I sense the warmth emanating from two strong hands just before they sweep up my back and squeeze my shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Madam Cait, are you alright?” Sir whispers, leaning close, his breath tingling my ears.</p><p> </p><p>I turn and place his hands around my waist as I wordlessly hug him. I press my face into his warm, solid chest. I tug at the hem of his buttery blue jumper’s collar and kiss the bare clavicle underneath. The lure of his familiar comfort is all but irresistible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And keep my drooping eyelids open wide,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking on darkness which the blind do see:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ken ever so gingerly picks my head up between his palms and rubs my cheek with his thumb. “Something weighing on your mind, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ken, <em>everything</em>,” I say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Save that my soul's imaginary sight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Presents thy shadow to my sightless view,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gazes into me, empathy infusing his eyes a darker blue. He slips off his black-rimmed glasses, then whispers, slowly, deliberately. “You are too bright an object for such gloom. The shadow shall not linger for long, foul mists will dissipate, revealing the revelry of your revivifying levity.”</p><p> </p><p>I smile, his verbiage twinkling like fireflies. The delicate syllables land on my heart and carry hope to my soul on tiny shiny beetle wings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Which, like a jewel hung in ghastly night,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makes black night beauteous and her old face new.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He waits for my inevitable yawn to end before he steals a goodly kiss. I reach up and clasp my fingers behind his neck as he pulls me close, my head tilting back with lethargic but willing submission to his affections. All day long I armour myself with fierce independence. But in my Manse, all dangers subside. My heart shall not wither from overexposure. I am altogether thankful for his inspirational spirit. These days, it oftentimes feels like the only pure thing keeping me afloat.</p><p> </p><p>I am tempted toward repose, but Ken is electric with some passion at this hour. I’m sinfully helpless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   Lo, thus, by day my limbs, by night my mind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   For thee, and for myself, no quiet find.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>